


Pub Encounter Soichiro Route Best End Extended

by Dragon_Hoards



Category: Dandy Shot | Pub Encounter: Forbidden Romance (Visual Novel)
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, Jealousy, Possessive Sex, Romance, Workplace Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 04:41:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9531881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_Hoards/pseuds/Dragon_Hoards
Summary: You work with Soichiro at the Audire bar. He regrets the decision of letting you work there after seeing how popular you became. He shows his jealousy when the bar closes and you are finally by yourselves. This story is from Soichiro's point of view.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this story. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended.

I looked at my love. She treated the customers perfectly. She welcomed the customers with a gentle smile, remembered every order and made the atmosphere in the bar good and relaxing. She learned extremely fast, even I was surprised. I should be happy and proud of her, but here I stood, feeling anger and jealousy dwell inside me. Why didn't I put her in the back, keeping her from treating the customers? Who could know a man at my age could still feel like this, it was almost laughable, but I simply couldn't stand it. The way the men stared at her, smiling with hidden desires and always took her recommendation as if she gave them the drink. I hated those lusty eyes following my love's every movement as she walked in her perfectly fit and sexy work uniform. Ahhh… I probably had the same lusty eyes, not to mention indecent desires.

My love for her was now so strong, I don't know what to do, but get worked up by even the smallest things. I was embarrassed of my anger and jealousy, but it was also her fault. She had surprised me with her love for me, she had changed my very life, and made my feelings yet again be felt. What should I do to calm myself down?

Finally, it was time to close the bar. I was polishing the cocktail glasses and watched my love clean the tables. This moment. When she danced ever so lightly with the faint jazz music in the background. Smiled as if she had no worries in the world and cleaned the bar's tables. This exact moment was something I never would accept sharing. Being the only one to see this felt like a happiness beyond compare. I heard her beautiful humming. This possessiveness was also unusual for my age.

I finished my work before my love. I silently walked over to her, stroked her arm and whispered in her ear from behind.

\- ___, my love, please share my overwhelming feelings of love for you. Please allow me to touch your warm, beautiful skin…

My love turned around, wearing her usual gentle smile, but now with flushed cheeks and sparkling eyes with desire. Her lips looked so soft. I felt water in my mouth and my body heat up. My love slowly opened her mouth and said:

\- How can I say no when you ask me in a voice filled with so much love?

She leaned in a little closer, her cute hands clenching my west and shirt. I took her shoulder and gave her a rather fierce kiss. Mmmh… Her lips were even softer than I'd imagined. They tasted so sweet. I wanted more. While I pushed my tongue between her lips, my love opened her mouth as if accepting my greed. I explored all of her. I could no longer tell whose saliva was whom anymore. To catch my breath, I let go for a moment.

\- ___!

I pushed her towards the new cleaned, dark wooden table and lifted her on top of it. Before my love could utter a word of excitement, I sucked on her neck.

\- Soi…chiro… Mmmh…

\- Hehe… You are so sensitive ___.

She embarrassedly opened her legs, letting me in. Her eyes now filled with love. After I had closed the unbearable gap between us, I slowly trailed my fingers under her skirt.

\- Mmm…ah!

My love was so warm and wet. With that, I lost my composure. I caressed her entire body with my lustful hands and tongue. She looked so sexy as her breathing went rapidly faster causing her chest to rise up and down with my every touch. I couldn't hold it in anymore.

\- ___, I'm sorry, but I don't think I can be gentle tonight.

\- Ah! It's… alright… just- !

I ripped open her west and white shirt that so many were staring at today. Before me I could see her round, sweet breasts covered with dark red laces and silk. The excitement drove me crazy. Hastily I slid up her skirt and uncovered a matching bottom with the dark red laces and silk. I felt so lucky to have her, so glad she chose me.

\- Mmmh…

My love squirmed beneath me, begging for release. I was at my limit too, wanting to enter her so badly, but I wanted to tease her a little more. I put my arm beneath her back and lifted her hot body while tracing wet kisses from her collarbone to her belly. After, I began to remove my own belt and trousers. Surprised, I felt my love's hands desperately remove my bowtie and unbutton my shirt. Her small hands caressed my chest and moved to my back. Ahhh… it felt so good. I pushed my hips into her and watched as my love scream in pleasure.

\- Ah! Mmmh…

Suddenly I remembered the jealousy from before, I wanted to claim more of her. I drove my hips harder into her, and at the same time bit her neck and sucked thoroughly at the almost bloody mark. I felt nails digging in my back. Large moans came from both of us.

\- Ah, ah… ___ please say my name! …ah

My love tried to speak between her fast breathing and sweet moans.

\- Your… name? …Ah… Soi…chiro…!

\- More! Say it again!

I almost shouted.

\- Soi..chiro!

I felt her legs tighten around me. She was close. Me too.

\- ___!

I sped up my thrusting and sinfully watched her breasts bounce up and down. I heard her desperately trying to catch her breath while making loud moans.

\- Ah! Ah! Ah!

She felt amazing. I lost my thoughts in the white cloud of pleasure, and gave one last thrust before releasing inside her. My love came shortly after.

For a moment we stood still and felt the warm liquids overflow between us. It slowly spread to the dark wooden table and then hit the floor. I grinned at the sinful sight. I had owned this bar for ten years now, and would never have thought I would do something like this. I had dirtied my very creation with such indecent actions, and all because of this sweet, sweet girl. My jealousy faded slightly away, and I was instead filled with happiness at the sight of my panting, beautiful love.


End file.
